shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Schemer's Robot
Schemer's Robot is the fifth episode of Season 3. Plot A tourist train is coming to Shining Time and Schemer prepares a tourist booth that has nothing to do with Shining Time, but thinks he can sell his stuff on it. Schemer buys a robot to have something that will help him out, but the robot starts acting like a supermarket clerk, falls in love with the jukebox, and starts giving Schemer's things to the tourists for free instead of selling them. Schemer gives the robot to Barton Winslow after it falls in love with Barton's motorcycle. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Erica Luttrell as Kara * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Kenny Miele as Grace Bass * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Starring * Gerry Parkes as Barton Winslow * Michael Lamport as Robby the Robot * Ho Chow as Japanese Tourist Mentioned Characters * Percy (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Tenders and Turntables With Thomas off to run his branch line, the bigger engines are left to fetch their own coaches, much to their disaproval. Gordon's lazy behavior resulted him in losing his balance on the turntable, forcing him to pull his train backwards. James spins around around on the turntable very fast thanks to the wind. Fed up with their mistreatment, the big engines decide to go on strike. * Trouble in the Shed As part of their strike, the big engines refuse to fetch their coaches, so Sir Topham Hatt sends Edward to fetch them. However, Edward is bullied and harassed by the big engines for being a tender engine and doing a tank engine's job, so Sir Topham Hatt brings in a small green tank engine whom he names Percy to work hard. Eventually, Sir Topham Hatt punishes the big engines by leaving them in the sheds until they learn how foolish they have acted and asks Thomas and Edward to run the main line while Percy runs Thomas' branch line. Jukebox Band Segment Song * While Strolling Through the Park One Day Trivia * Dan Jones and Billy Twofeathers do not appear in this episode. Although, Dan tells Stacy a couple events of this episode in Stacy Forgets Her Name. * This is the third episode where the jukebox gets overflowed with nickels. The first two being Double Trouble and Is Anybody There? * Robby the Robot is a possible reference to another ficional robot with the same name. * In this episode, Barton Winslow enters the station on his motorcycle from the left side near the workshop, and exits near the robot on the right side below the arcade. This suggests that the station has alternate doors in/out of the building. * Schemer's line, "Music has the charm to soothe the savage robot" is a reference to the line "Musick has the charms to soothe the savage beast" which is the first line of "The Mourning Bride" by William Congreve. * Mr. Conductor tells both Thomas stories to Becky and Kara in this episode. * The Thomas stories are listed in reverse order in the end credits. Gallery Schemer's Robot/Gallery Episode File:Schemer's Robot Category:Episodes Category:Season 3